falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Robin0928 (Apocalypse Bronalysis)
Robin0928 or simply Robin, introduced in Chapter 1: Not a Blissful Place, is a prewar unicorn colt turned ghoul when Stable 45 failed tor protect against magaspell radiation. Robin is a very skilled fighter from his years surviving in the Equestrian Wasteland. He primarily using a powerful 9mm pistol, but also has a sword made from Whiteboard's old body as a melee weapon. Robin is a "mane" character in Fallout: Equestria – Apocalypse Bronalysis. History Past He grew up before the war and eventually began reviewing online and joined the Bronalysis Community. He then met Lightning Bliss and did many collaborative videos with her. At some point he was assigned to Stable 45A. He was inside the stable when megaspells fell, but the door wouldn't close and so he, along with many others, became a ghoul. He then wandered the wasteland for the next 156 years never straying too far from stable 45 or the nearby New Riften settlement. Present One day while out scavenging he sees Lightning Bliss appear from a great distance away. Recognizing the glow of her magic he ran to find her and showed up just in time to save her from some feral ghouls. He then helped her escape from the ghoul infested Stable 45A through the vents to Stable 45B after snapping her out of a "this is all a dream" delusion. He then accompanied Blissy to the overmare's office and found the skeleton of Sweetie Bloom. While lightning Bliss got sick at the sight Robin found out through terminal journal entries what happened to her. Once he finished reading and opened the door he helped Lightning Bliss give Sweetie a proper burial outside the stable. Character Personality Before the megaspells fell he was a happy-go-lucky and energetic colt who was a tad bit eccentric, though masking a deeper latent depression. He truly cared about his friends and would do anything to protect them. After becoming a ghoul and surving in the wastes he became a bit colder, giving into the depression a bit and becoming very willing to kill to survive, even being able to kill his former friends who had become feral monsters. Though maintaining his eccentricities and his willingness to protect his non-feral friends. Tagged Skills Repair Small guns Sneak Traits Ghoulified Radiation doesn't affect you, in fact it heals you by 3% every minute. Small Frame You are not quite as big as other ponies, but that never slowed you down. You can't carry as much, but you are more agile. Perks Full list of Robin's perks can be found here. Notable Equipment Whiteboard Pipbuck A standard issue pipbuck 3000 that is loaded with the AI known as Whiteboard. It speaks through the internal speaker in a voice that sounds like Robin putting on a fake accent. The AI is able to view all the pip buck's menus and has access to activate EFS, set markers on the map, change the active quest, and turn on the radio. It is unable to organize the innovatory or activate SATS. Powerful 9mm pistol a 9mm pistol that is 20% more likely to get a critical. Whiteboard Sword a sword constructed from a sharp piece of Whiteboard's old body. It inflicts 10% more damage to non-robot creatures. Relationships Whiteboard Robin created this AI long before the megaspells fell to help him with his online reviews. After the megaspells fell Robin transferred the AI into a pipbuck when his original body was damaged. Lightning Bliss They collaborated on many videos before the megaspells fell. They met again 156 years later when Robin had to save her from the feral ghoul infested Stable 45A. Being long time friends he decided to help her locate her husband. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Ghouls